World Travelers
by UltimanteFangirl5000
Summary: Eight kids travel through worlds and complete missions. Read all about there crazy adventures in World Travelers.
1. Intro

**Hey y'all! Don't ask why I changed my username because it's a long story. Okay so this is an intro for a new story I'm gonna write! This is based off of dreams my best friend Abby had. But anyways it's basically about these kids who go to diffrent world and they have a book that tells them what they're supposed to do in that world and who they are in that world.**

 **A little heads up, two of the charecters always end up being charecters that are a couple, and I'll have to talk to Abby about what will happen in the first chapter.**

 **Anyways, here are the names of the kids in this story:**

 **Abby**

 **Ben**

 **Brianna**

 **Jacob**

 **Jalen**

 **Jayla**

 **Logan**

 **Samantha**

 **Anyways, I will start this story Sunday and I hope y'all will enjoy it as much as I will enjoy writing it. Bye y'all!**

 **~TMNT SWR GIRL 500**


	2. Star Wars Comic Books

**Hey y'all! Okay so me and Abby talked, and she was here today so I'm gonna update. Anyways, before I start there are certian comic books with a girl named Ezikeal and she's married to Anakin Solo. The italics is translated. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

As the portal opened the eight kids walked out of the portal.

"Where are we this time Brianna?" Abby asked.

"I don't know, I'll check the book." Brianna said back.

She took out her book and tried to find out where they were.

"Ah," Brianna said, "I found it. We're in the Star Wars Comic Books."

"So who's who sis?" Ben asked.

"Uh, let me see. Okay so Abby, you're Ezikeal." Brianna told her friend.

"Awesome! I love Ezikeal!" Abby said excitedly.

"Ben, you're Jacen." Brianna said.

"I wish I was Ben but I can deal with Jacen." Ben said.

"Oh my." Brianna said.

She looked down at her feet.

"Bri, what's wrong?" Abby asked.

"I'm C-3PO." Brianna said.

"I thought you would've liked being C-3PO." Jacob said.

"Well, I don't. Anyways, Jacob, you're... Anakin Solo." Brianna said slowly.

"Yes!" Jacob explained.

"Oh come on! Me and Jacob are always together!" Abby exclaimed.

"Abby, we need to talk when we get home. Anyways, Jalen you're R2-D2." Brianna said.

" _Cool. I like R2-D2._ " Jalen said.

"Jayla, you're Jaina." Brianna said.

"Cool, I like her." Jayla said.

"Logan, you're Ben Skywalker." Brianna said.

"Cool." Logan said.

"And Samantha, you're just an extra droid." Brianna said.

" _Awesome. I like droids._ " Samantha said.

"What's our mission Brianna?" Jacob asked.

"Uh, Abby, come and look at this." Brianna said as her skin went paler then it usually was.

Abby came and looked at the book then at Jacob.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked.

Abby looked up and spoke, "Why God? Why?"

"What's our mission, for real?" Ben asked.

"Uh, basically we just do stuff that would happen in the comic book. And uh, other... stuff." Brianna said slowly.

"What's wrong with Abby?" Jacob asked.

Abby gave Jacob the book. Jacob, for some stupid reason, got a huge smile and looked at Abby.

"You know what, I'm gonna end the madness right now and go charge." Brianna said.

Brianna went to go charge. Everyone looked at Abby and Jacob.

"Uh, what's goin' on?" Jayla asked.

"You don't wanna know." Abby said.

Jayla shrugged and they all went to eat dinner.

* * *

"Okay, this is actually good compared to Earth food." Ben said.

"Uh, I'm full, Abby or Ezikeal, let's go fix the problem with the ship." Jacob said.

"Okay? What problem?" Abby asked.

Jacob looked at her. She nodded.

They went towards the cockpit area but went to Anakin's room.

* * *

Brianna woke up from charging.

"Finally, I'm charged." Brianna said.

She walked out of the closet but soon wish she didn't.

"Jacob just unplug me please!" Brianna exclaimed.

"One second." Jacob told Abby.

Jacob walked over to Brianna and unplugged her.

* * *

Jacob, Abby, and Brianna walked back into the living room. Brianna still looked like she seen a ghost.

" _What's wrong with Brianna?_ " Samantha asked.

"Please don't ask Samantha." Brianna said.

" _Okay. Uh, what else do we have to do?_ " Jalen asked.

"Fight a sith." Abby said.

"Dang it." Jalen said.

"Well, let's go." Jayla said.

* * *

They finally got to the siths base.

"Okay let's go!" Jayla exclaimed happily.

"Hold on Jayla, we're facing a dangerous sith named East." Abby said.

"Uh, fine. Can we go now?" Jayla asked.

"Hold on. Me and Jacob go in from the front and Ben and Logan go from the back. Jayla, you're the distraction." Abby said.

"Alright can we fight him now?!" Jayla exclaimed.

"Yes, now we can fight. Brianna, Jalen and, Samantha hold down the fort." Jacob said.

"Got it Solo." Brianna said.

* * *

Abby, Ben, Jacob, Jayla, and Logan finally made it back.

"Where have you been?! And why are you all so banged up?!" Brianna exclaimed.

"We were fighting a sith!" Jacob exclaimed.

Just then a portal opened.

"Thank God we can get home! I never want to come back again!" Abby exclaimed.

They went through the protal and went home.

* * *

 **So, what did y'all think? Next, they will go to the SWR world! Also, if you want to start shipping Abby and Jacob the ship name is Jabby. I know, it's needs work so if anyone thinks of a better name tell me in the reviews. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this. Well, I hope y'all enjoyed! Bye y'all!**

 **~TMNT SWR GIRL 5000**


	3. Star Wars Rebels

**Hey guys! So, I see people like this story so, I decided to do the SWR chapter today! Also, every chapter will show a little bit of when everyone gets home. Once again translation will be in italics and Rebbecca is Samantha's sister but she's a year old so what she say's is in italics. Well, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

At a small house a purple portal opened. Eight kids came out of the portal.

"Thank God we're home!" Abby said happily.

"I'm with Abby on this one. I wasn't a fan of that world." Brianna said.

"I liked that world." Jacob said.

"Jacob, you like all worlds we go to." Logan said.

"Uh, doesn't a portal usually open right about now?" Ben asked.

Just then a purple portal opened.

"Yeah! Let's go guys! Hopefully this world will be diffrent." Brianna said.

"Dang it! God, please don't let me and Jacob be together in this world." Abby said.

They all went through.

* * *

The portal opened and the kids steped out.

"Where are we this time?" Ben asked.

They all looked around. Just then Samantha spoke up.

"I think we're on the ghost." She said.

"Brianna check the book." Abby said.

Brianna grabbed the book and flipped a few pages.

"Aha! Found it! We are in Star Wars Rebels!" Brianna exclaimed happily.

"Awesome!" Ben exclaimed.

"Okay so, Abby you are... I am so jealous right now, you're Hera." Brianna said with a jealous tone.

"Okay, if Jacob is Kanan I'm gonna scream." Abby said.

"Ben, you're Zeb." Brianna said.

"What?!" Ben exclaimed. He put his hand on his chin then grinned. "I have facial hair! Awesome!" He exclaimed.

"I'm Sabine. Dang it, I wanted to be Hera." Brianna said, whispering the last part.

Brianna looked at the book and then looked at Abby and Jacob.

"Abby, I think you and Jacob are meant to be together. Jacob, you're Kanan." Brianna said.

"Yes! I hope we're doing Fire Across The Galaxy!" Jacob said happily.

Abby yelled in annoyance. Brianna laughed and countinued to read.

"Jalen, you're Agent Kallus." She said.

"Cool. Wait, shouldn't I be at an Imperial base?" Jalen asked.

"When we know our mission you can go. Anyways, Jayla, you're Ahsoka Tano." Brianna said.

"Cool, I like her." Jayla said smiling.

"Logan, you're Ezra." Brianna said.

"Awesome. Hey Jacob, now I'm offically your padawan." Logan said.

"Yeah." Jacob said as they high fived.

"And Samantha, you're Darth Vader." Brianna said with a surprised tone.

"Cool." Samantha said.

"Alright our mission... is to do Fire Across the Galaxy." Brianna said.

Jacob smiled and spoke, " This is awesome!"

"Alright, Jacob, Jalen and Samantha you need to go to wherever Kanan was on Fire Across The Galaxy." Brianna said.

They started to walk off when Jacob turned to Abby.

"I''m waiting for that hug when I get back." He said then walked off.

* * *

"Okay, so we need to go where that Tie Fighter was at." Brianna said.

They all nodded and went to where the Tie Fighter was.

"Okay, so I can't inspire anybody, so let's just get going." Abby said.

They got in the Tie Fighter and Abby tensed up.

"Uh, one problem. I don't know how to fly this thing." She said.

"Yeah well, the book just makes you someone it doesn't give you there skills." Brianna said.

"I'm just gonna wing it." Abby said.

Ben face palmed.

Abby started it and got it flying.

"Hey this ain't so bad." Abby said.

They countinued to fly while Brianna, Ben, and Logan were praying that they wouldn't crash.

* * *

"Okay, I have to go in there right?" Logan asked.

"Yes, Logan. Now get on my shoulders and get in." Ben said.

Logan sighed and climbed in the vents.

Just then stormtroopers started shooting at them.

"Dang it!" Brianna, Abby, and Ben said.

* * *

Logan finally got to Jacob's cell. He unlocked the door.

"Jacob! You look awful." Logan said.

"Just get me out of here." Jacob said.

Logan got Jacob out of his cell and they started to get out.

While they were getting out they seen the Inquisotor.

"Wait, the Inquisotor is Rebbecca?!" Logan said surprised.

 _"That's right."_ Rebbecca said.

"She's a baby but scary. I need your lightsaber." Jacob said.

"Okay, don't cut your hand off." Logan said handing him his lightsaber.

Jacob began to fight Rebbecca. Logan decided it was the right time to join in so he grabbed Jacob's lightsaber and started to fight Rebbecca.

" _Sorry, but I have to."_ Rebbecca told Logan.

She knocked him off the edge.

"Alright you might as well, drop your lightsaber and hang on to the edge." Jacob said.

 _"Yeah, I was about to do that."_ Rebbecca said.

She dropped her saber and hung on to the edge.

 _"Just remember, there are some things far more frighting than death."_ Rebbecca said.

"Okay, I can't take you seriously as a baby." Jacob said with a slight laugh.

Rebbecca shook her head and let go. Just then Logan walked over to Jacob and spoke, "Let's go home. I think Abby will actually enjoy giving you that hug."

"I hope so." Jacob said with a smile. They left and got to the ghost.

* * *

 _'Dang he looks bad. I might as well give him that hug.'_ Abby thought when she seen Jacob.

Jacob smiled and walked over to Abby.

"Hey Jacob." Abby said.

Jacob just went ahead and hugged her. She smiled slightly and hugged him back.

"Aww! This is to adorable!" Brianna whispered to Ben.

Just then Jayla showed up, "Hey guys, what did I-"

She stopped when she seen Abby and Jacob.

"Okay, I think our mission here is complete." Jayla said.

"Uh, Jacob, I think we have to go home now." Abby said.

Jacob slowly let go as the portal opened.

"Let's go home guys." Abby said.

Before Brianna walked through Abby grabbed her arm.

"I didn't take pictures." Brianna lied.

"Good." Abby said.

They all went home awaiting there next crazy adventrue.

* * *

 **Well, what did y'all think? Also, opinion's on that cute little AbbyxJacob moment?! I need to know because I'd really like to tell Abby, what people think about her and Jacob together in this story. The next world they will go to is The Phantom Menace. Well, I hope y'all enjoyed! Bye y'all!**

 **~TMNT SWR GIRL 5000**


	4. AN

**Everyone, due to the fact the season finale gave me so many feels and I got so upset over the death over Ahsoka Tano I won't be updating for a while... I don't know how long a while will be but it will be a long, long time. Everyone, please, please be paticent with me. My brother can tell you, I don't handle charecter death well... And I certienly didn't take this finale well. At all. So, I just wanted to let you guys know, I'll be gone for a while... Um, bye.**

 **~UltamineFangirl5000**


End file.
